


The Most Wonderful Sound

by sarcasticdevotee



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Takes place during All Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevotee/pseuds/sarcasticdevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo was never a big fan of sounds, except for one in particular. However, after the first challenge of All Stars, a new sound was added to that small list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited draft of an earlier work of mine from fanfiction.net! The original work was posted on September 13th, 2013.

Jo never was a big fan of sounds. The sound of her baby brother crying was infuriating. The sound of Lightning's voice infuriated her further, especially when he would mistake her for a guy. In fact, most sounds honestly irritated her beyond belief.

When sounds didn't infuriate her, they only gave her a pit in her stomach. She didn't call it sadness, but it was a melancholy feeling that bugged her. It wasn't the average fare that made her feel this way either. It was the rain. She didn't know why, but the rain, while soothing, was a much more depressing sound than anything she ever heard.

She hated the sound of Chris McLean waking them up in the morning. She hated the sound of Chef Hatchet's roaring voice. She hated Heather and Gwen's voices period. She hated Courtney's whining about the rest of the Heroic Hamsters. Thinking about it, it was then that Jo realized that she was surrounded by the sounds of the most incompetent people she had ever met in her entire life.

Only two sounds could Jo say that she actually legitimately liked.

The first was a sound that she could only experience through her imagination. The sound of applause as she was named the winner of Total Drama All Stars. The boos of Lightning, Courtney and Heather as she accepted her case full of money. The sound of her parents being oh so proud of their eldest daughter. It left her in a state of bliss she thought she never would have known about.

Or so she thought.

As the Villainous Vultures stayed on Boney Island, the jockette had strayed a distance away from the camp. She was tired of Heather arguing with Alejandro. She was infuriated by Lightning's constant stupid questions...

...She was annoyed at a certain punk trying to cheer up his "goth ball" girlfriend. Especially after hearing Duncan's laugh for herself.

She never felt an emotion quite like the emotion she felt the first time she had heard Duncan's laugh. No one ever laughed at her jokes. Yet here was someone with a similar mindset to her who understood her underrated zingers. It didn't hurt that he was attractive. Not just in the physical way, but in the way he played the game. Along with Eva, he was the member of the original cast that Jo idolized. Not caring who he messed with to get his goal, making it far in every season without even trying.

It reminded her of herself.

And that was honestly the reason why she was so touchy when it came to Gwen. Duncan was Jo's celebrity crush. Jo's celebrity crush was currently going out with Gwen. She didn't necessarily have anything wrong with Gwen, no. But a certain pang settled in her stomach when she thought about this.

Hearing the sound of crunching leaves from behind her, Jo turned back towards the area of the noise.

"Hey!" she called out. "Unless you have one of those immunity tokens, I don't want no company!"

"Harsh," a calmer voice replied, revealing itself to be a certain mohawk-sporting delinquent named Duncan. "Lightning was wonderin' if you were coming back to camp anytime soon."

She paused for a minute before crossing her arms and saying, "And be surrounded by those incompetent idiots? Yeah! No thanks!"

Duncan snorted, as he sat down beside the jockette. He shifted for a comfortable position on the log the two were currently sitting on.

"Yeah, I feel ya," was his reply. "Kinda makes me wonder what the Heroic Hairballs are up to right now."

"You feel me?" Jo asked, arching a brow. "Doubt it. You're on a team with your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, and she's being a Debbie Downer!" Duncan exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, we're on the same team! She should be happy, right?!"

Jo rolled her eyes in return. She wouldn't admit it, but she too found the fact that Gwen was focusing her time and effort on getting Courtney to forgive her to be a waste of time. Of course, Jo thought that it might have ran deeper from there. She had watched World Tour. Courtney and Gwen's friendship was indeed much stronger than any friendship Jo had ever seen.

"Get Chef to get give her an injection from her epipen or something," the blonde scoffed, replying in a sarcastic manner. "That should do _something_ at least."

Duncan stared at Jo with an odd expression for a moment before bursting into laughter. That strange, blissful feeling returned to Jo's senses. Unwillingly, she cracked a smile.

"Dang," the punk said as he finally calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't believe no one's really friends with you, jockette. You've got a weird brand of humor in ya. In a good way."

"Friends are useless," she retorted, matter-of-factly.

Duncan's unibrow arched at this. While he wasn't the friendliest contestant around, he definitely had some belief in friends. Geoff, mainly, but still.

"Well, then," he stood up, smirking. "If friends ain't your style, how about we become rivals?"

Jo stared at the punk incredulously, before asking, "Rivals?"

"Duh. I mean, there's only room for one alpha dog on this team, right?"

"You're on, seaweed head," Jo couldn't help but leap to her feet, a competitive grin crossing her lips.

"A'ight then," Duncan inhaled, as his smirk broadened into a grin. "You better make it to the final two then. If you don't make it to the final two with me, you're obviously not the best."

"It's a deal," the blonde replied, a rare smile crossing her own features. "Me and you. Final two. Prepare to get crushed, metalhead!"

All Duncan did as he made his way back to camp was utter another laugh. That same sensation surged through Jo's body once more, as she followed the punk back to camp.

She could get used to this feeling.


End file.
